


don't you know (that the kids aren't all right?)

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [69]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blankets, Childhood Trauma, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Families of Choice, Found Family, Found Family Bingo, Hugs, Mistborn AU, Night Terrors, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra has a nightmare.(Written for the Found Family Bingo prompt, "Confession of Familial Love."
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Series: Rebels Oneshots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150541
Kudos: 49
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	don't you know (that the kids aren't all right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> TW: Beating, Whipping, Nightmare, Child Abuse

_Ezra_ screams _as the blow lands. He’s not sure how many he’s had at this point, only that it’s enough to the point where he’s lying, leg at an odd angle, in a heap on the ground. The overseer raises his whip, cracking it across Ezra’s side. The boy curls into himself further, sobbing._

_“Please...please don’t….”_

_“If you bothered to_ listen _to your lord when you were_ supposed _to, then you wouldn’t_ be _in this situation,” the man says with the voice of his father. Ezra sobs harder._

 _“I’m_ sorry! _I’m sorry!” he shrieks as the overseer kicks him in the side once more before raising his whip._

_“Apologies won’t save you.”_

_The whip cracks down._

Ezra gasps, pulling his blanket to his face and breathing into the fabric to ground himself. _You’re okay you’re fine it was just a dream you’re fine—_

“Ezra?”

There’s a knock on his door and he gasps again, pulling the blanket around his shoulders and scrambling off the bed. He walks to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Kanan with a fist raised to knock again.

“You okay, kid?” he asks, brows knitting in concern at Ezra’s reddened eyes.

“No,” Ezra whispers, shaking his head.

“Wanna talk?”

“No.” He moves to hug Kanan before hesitating. He pauses for only a second before rushing to complete the hug, dropping the blanket and burying his face in the man’s chest as he returns the gesture.

“Night terrors?”

“Ye- yeah,” he murmurs, nodding.

“The Pits?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” Kanan strokes his hair comfortingly, and soon Ezra feels stable enough to release him.

“‘s okay.”

“It’s not. He shouldn’t have done that.”

“‘s okay now- now, becau- because I have you,” Ezra mumbles, rubbing his eye as another tear falls.

Kanan pulls him into another hug. “I love you so much, kiddo, you know that?”

Ezra nods into Kanan’s chest, sniffing. “Love you too.”


End file.
